Dragons Lair
by Wolves silver wind
Summary: The Underworld, an illegal market, is hidden from view yet impacts everyday life. The students at Fairy Tail high are constantly in the midst of Underworld affairs and have to learn how to deal with one of their own as well as well hidden dark secrets. Highschool AU.


**Chapter One**

 **A/N: Here's a new story,** _ **Dragons Lair**_ **, hope you like it! It's a highschool AU.**

Lucy Heartfillia is a traveller... of sorts. In truth she had ran away from home, done with the 'princess life'. She just wants to live the normal life of a teen her age, and that meant one thing to her; going to a public school. She didn't know where to go, but I mean come on, how hard can it be to find the right high school?

It's harder then she thought.

She ended up in Hargeon port city, walking around aimlessly. She sees a shop with a certain collectable; Celestial Spirit Keys. It's something her late mother had begun collecting and she had gotten quite a few keys, and now Lucy had picked up where she left off. She's after them all, for her mother; Layla Heartfillia.

 **_-_-TIme Skip-_-_**

"Discount my ass..." Lucy growls out, a new Celestial Spirit Key in hand. _5% of the price taken off, that cheap son of a..._

"KYAA!"

"SALAMANDER-SAMA!"

"He's really here!?"

"Salamander?" Lucy mumbles to herself, before her eyes widen in realization. "Salamander, the one who does those amazing fire shows?" She looks towards the growing group of girls in the center square. Curiosity gets the better of her and she heads towards the squealing girls then pushes through the crowd.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." The man in the middle raises his hands. He has odd purple hair and a 'X' tattoo above his right eye. Lucy and Salamander share a look , but before either can comment on it, a voice breaks through the crowd.

"DAD!" The voice makes the man stiffen slightly. _Pink hair?_ Lucy questions as she sees the boy fall in the middle of the group, everyone confused on just who he is.

The blond sees two onyx eyes glance at her for a moment before turning to 'Salamander'. She sees his eyes harden for a second, before loosening up to a more innocent shine.

"Who're you?" He asks, and the girls scream at him in anger about not knowing the identity of this man.

"Girls, girls, leave him alone." He says, walking up to the boy. "I know what you need. Here, you can have my autograph. Maybe that can jog your memory." The man gives him just that on a sheet of white paper.

"Oh, Salamander-sama, you're so kind!" They squeal, and he bows to them before pulling out a green lighter.

"Now, I must go." He recites, making the flame appear and blowing on it, somehow creating a cloud of smoke, and once it dissipates they all realize something; he's gone.

"What a weirdo..." Lucy says under her breath as she walks away from the crowd of girls, going to the odd-haired boy. "Are you okay?" He looks up at her, rubbing the top of his head.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He grumbles, looking around a bit before standing and wiping the gravel from his pants. "Names Natsu." He says, extending his hand to the girl who gladly takes it.

"Lucy." They shake, and Natsu gives her a toothy grin, the best one shes probably ever seen, making a blush dust her cheeks. "So, you looking you your dad?" This catches Natsu off-guard, and he narrows his eyes for a moment before giving another smile.

"Yep!"

"Oh," she nods, thinking about her own over-protective father. "Did you lose him in the town?" He gives her a look of bewilderment, as if she had just asked the dumbest question he has ever heard.

"Um... No. Dad has been gone for... Seven years now." At this Lucy's eyes widen. _S-seven years? And he's still looking for him!?_

"Oh." Is all she can manage out.

"What are you doing here?" The question makes her beam, remembering her purpose.

"I'm trying to find a high school."

"Why?"

"I want to go to school... somewhere else." She decides to give as little information as possible, knowing her dad doesn't have the cleanest record and she doesn't want this person to use her for her money.

"Then why are you in Hargeon!" He crosses his arms in semi-anger. "I go to the best high school there is! It's in Magnolia, I'm sure you'd love it!" He grins at her, and she feels heat rise up in her face, but her smile is genuine.

"What's it like? What's it called? How do I get in?"

"Well," he begins, stroking his chin in thought. "it's rowdy. We aren't delinquents or anything, but we're... different. Yeah, different. We have one period that we call the 'free period'. You can do _anything_. Of course they encourage evolving skills. And during it we can go around, help people and build up a good name for our school. It's really neat! It's not hard to get in either. You just have to ask, everyone is welcome!" Lucy's grin grows wider and wider at this. _Why do I feel the need to go there so badly, I've never felt this way before... That's it! That's the school I'll go to!_

"So, what's it called?"

"It's called-"

"LUUUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!" The voice echos, and the blond turns around to see her mothers old friend and now her own 'caretaker', charging down the street. Wearing the face of ultimate rage.

" _Aquarius!_ Sorry Natsu! I gotta go!" She screeches, running down the opposite way of the blue haired woman, a trail of smoke behind her. Aquarius stops beside Natsu, glaring at him, before grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"Where'd she go! Who're you! What did you tell her!" She shakes the boy until he sees stars, and when she finally sets him down it's all he can do to stay concious.

"She asked me about highschools, and, uh... Yeah." It's then that the boy realises the woman is wearing _a lot_ of blue. First of all, she wears a revealing top which consists of a blue binkini top that has a white rim. Two gold bands around her upper arm. She wears loose, blue ankle-length pants that flutter around in the wind. Held up by a loose golden belt. Her shoes are casual white heels. To top it all off she has long blue hair and wears something akin to a crown on her forehead.

"Which way did she go?" He simply pointed down the road, and the next thing he knows he's coughing from the amount of dust that filtered into his lungs, and sees a blob of blue far down the road.

"Wierdos..." He mumbles before looking around the plaza. "Dammit... I let him get away." Natsu curses, walking down the streets, hands in his pockets. _I'll get him next time..._

 **_-_-Time Skip-_-_**

"Ha, ha, ha... I think I lost her..." Lucy pants, collapsing on a bench nearby. "Now I can finally read this in peace." In her hands is a magazine she had bought on the High schools of Fiore. "Lets see, lets see..." She flips through the pages. _What town did he say he was from..._ She then pauses, and flips back a few pages to see in bold letters; **The Government Wants Fairy Tail Gone!** She reads it over again. "Fairy Tail, that one odd school...?" Eyes widening, she reads down the article until her eyes catch the sentence: _The Highschool 'Fairy Tail' in the town Magnolia is called "a nusiance" by the government, and there is a rumor that they want it disbanded._ She flips the page to see a spreadsheet and article titled; **The Model and Teacher of Fairy Tail!?** Lucy's eyes widen as she sees the whitette on the page in a bikini. "MIRAJANE IS A TEACHER AT FAIRY TAIL!" She screeches, people giving her strange looks as they walk by. "I just _have_ to go there!"

"I see you want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy jumps, hearing the voice come from behind her, turning to see 'Salamander' coming up from the bushes.

"S-Salamander!?"

"I've been looking all over for your pretty face, and I want you to come to come to a party on my ship."

"And why would I do that?" She scoots away from him, and he sits on the bench beside her.

"It'll be fun."

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers." She says, and stands to walk away from him.

"Have you not heard of 'Salamander' from Fairy Tail?" She freezes, and turns to face her 'shadow'.

"You're him?"

"Well, I was the original. Apparently after I graduated another one came." He sighs, but then flashes a smile. "But I'm sure I can put in a good word for you with the principle."

"I'll see you there." She says, trying to play it cool but there are hearts in her eyes. "Can I really join Fairy Tail!?" She clasps her hands and looks up at him with a smile.

"Of course." He then turns to leave. "I'll see you at the party then."

"I can join Fairy Tail!" She jumps, fist raised in glee.

Night came quickly after that, Aquarius still hunting down Lucy, who was looking around town for Natsu for a short while. But when the moon rose she gave up and decided to just go to the party. She'd just greet him at Fairy Tail, and boy would he be shocked!

"Oh, there you are Happy!" Natsu speaks up, seeing the blue cat crawling beside him on the railing. "I've been looking around for you." He picks the cat up, which makes it purr in happiness. "Where have you been?" He looks it in the face, its charcole eyes giving him no answer. Sighing he look up into the starry sky. "I'm talking to a cat." He rolls his eyes for a moment. That is until he hears two people talking from beside him.

"Ooh, I heard Salamander is having a party on his boat."

"Is that it!?" The other points out to the boat in the water, lit up by the party inside.

"I think so!"

"I wish I was on that boat with the _Salamander of Fairy Tail_!" This makes the pinkette freeze, and look out to the boat floating on the crystal waters.

" _Salamander_ of _Fairy Tail?_ " He grits out and Happy's ears flatten as he hisses. _Oh, hell no. He was already from_ that _organization. But now 'Fairy Tail'?_ "Happy... We're gonna go boat fishing... Yeah, and catch some pretty _nasty_ ones." He looks at the blue cat, who just tilts his head ot him, blinking in confusion.

"Meow?"

 **_-_-A** _ **Third**_ **Time Skip (I'm not saying 'time skip' anymore)-_-_**

 _This smells wierd._ These are the thoughts running through Lucy's head at the moment as she sniffs the drink 'Salamander' had just passed to her.

"Well, go on."

"Is this alcohol?" He looks shocked at this, before giving a quick answer.

"No, of course not." He gives an odd smile, which makes the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck stand up. _Should I really trust him...?_ She set the drink down and fakes a smile. _Of course not! How could I be so stupid as to trust him!_

"I'm actually trying to watch my diet. So sorry, but here." She passes the drink back, but a dark smile flashes onto his face.

"Boss, it's done-what's she doing awake?" A big burly man walks into the room and then Lucy sees out onto the main deck. And goes to stand as a gasp escapes her throat.

"W-what are you doing!?" She turns to 'Salamander', eyes wide with shock. All the other girls on the boat are passed out, splayed out on the ground in a forced sleep. "Are you kidnapping these girls?" He smiles at her. "W-what about Fairy Tail?"

"They told me to do this, of course." She freezes at this, an image of the pink-haired boy flashing in front of her eyes, _He didn't seem like the kind to be a part of something like this, maybe he's not from Fairy Tail... But, if this is what people who went to Fairy Tail turn into, then I don't want to go there at all!_

Eyes filling with determination, she reaches for her belt which has numerous golden-keys, each with their own design, but all having on them a red button. Only to feel that...

 _Where are they!_ She mentally screams before seeing one of the men pass a golden item to their boss.

"Give those back!"

"These seem like 'emergency callers', can't let you use that!" He laughs, throwing the item out of the boats window.

"NO!-" She screams but is cut off by and explosion that rocks the ship.

"What is going on?!" Salamander shouts out, looking out the door to see a man leap through the door. Coughing from the black smoke filtering into the air.

"B-boss! There's a fire below deck!" At this Salamader's face pales, and he sees through the door to see his men being thrown over the boats' railing.

"What the hell is that!" This makes the man turn around, only to get a faceful of hurt as he's thrown into the room by a kick to the face.

"Wha-"

"Luigi!" The voice is familiar to the blond as she gets teary-eyed upon seeing a tuff of pink hair.

"IT'S LUCY!" She screams out, still wearing a small smile. _For some reason, I can't help but trust that man._

"You..." Natsu narrows his eyes on the purple-haired man, whose eyes widen in what seems to be recognition. "Happy! Lead Luce to the boat!"

"Merow!" Said female turns to see a cute blue cat with a white under-belly staring up at him.

"A... cat?"

"GET GOING!" She looks up to see Natsu in a brawl of fists and punches with the other people in the chamber, and after the cat which pulls at her pant leg.

"B-but I don't want to leave you!" She screams after him, positive she's too far to be heard, but tries anyway. She pauses slightly in mid-step when she hears him reply.

"HELP THOSE GIRLS FIRST!" Nodding with a look of determination, she follows Happy and is soon lead to the side of the boat. When the cat jumps off the railing, she looks down in fear at what could've happened to him, only to see a boat much smaller than the one she's on. _Perfect!_ She smiles before sneaking back to the main deck, dragging girl by girl and getting them onto the escape boat.

A large wave rocks the boat and after a moment the noise of battle quiets down slightly, and she hears laughter, much to her confusion.

"You have _motion sickness?_ " Salamander manages out in an airy breath.

"S-shut up..." Natsu forces out, his face is a mushy green and he's holding onto the wall for balance. Trying to stay standing. "Fuck you..." He removes his hand from his mouth to speak. "I know who you _really_ are, you're..."

"Woohoo!" Lucy silently cheers from the boat. She had just gotten all the girls onto it, and began to start it up. But froze as she looked back onto the boat. "Natsu..." She whispers, before looking out into the sea, brows creased. _I MUST find my keys!_ With that thought in mind, she turns to Happy, who looks up at her with his adorable face. "Listen... H-Happy?"

"Meow?"

"I need you to stay on the boat for me." She orders before diving off of the boat. Risking salt entering her eyes, she forces them open, fighting through a searing pain as the salt water touches them. As she goes to swim away, a bubble of air escapes from her mouth, signifying her gasp, as a soft, small splash occus behind her, and something small clings onto her leg. Turning her head she looks to see non other than-"Humy" She sighs through the water, grabbing the cat with her hands she goes up to the surface of the water.

They both take in greedy gulps of air, and she eyes it angrily, but the look soon disappears as she sees how adorable it is. _He can't even understand me, and I expected it to obey me..._ Sighing she dives back down, Happy soon on her tail.

Swimming down, she searches the sand for a hint of gold, starting to lose hope along with her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement, and whips her head to the side only to see a certain blue cat. Narrowing her eyes at him, she shakes her head before seeing a flash in his mouth. She eyes it for a bit as he comes towards her before she recognizes it. _YES!_ She mentally screams, stroking her way over to Happy. She grabs Happy in her hand and desperately swims upward.

Breaking through the surface of the water, she watches the cat spit up a lungful as she gulps in the air. Grabbing the keys she chooses her most trustworthy, yet temperful, guardian.

"Aquarius!" She screams out, pressing the red button. "Please... Help." It seems that just as she says it, a white speed boat comes swerving her direction, at first making her jump in fear, but as it slows down she sees a familiar stream of blue hair. Stopping beside her, a ladder is thrown down, and she haistily climbs it, carrying a shivering cat. Halfway up, a hand grips her shirt and she's yanked onto the boat.

"YOU... YOU... How... Grr!" Aquarius curses, grabbing the wheel of the boat.

"WAIT!" The blond screeches, and Aquarius replies with a glare. "We need to stop that boat!" Lucy points towards it. "All the girls the man was going to sell I put on a boat beside it, we have to get them!" She puts the boat into drive, and Lucy gives a weary smile. "Thank you..." Lucy sighs, and they ease up beside he yacht, silently moving the girls onto their motor boat.

"Anything _else?_ " Her irritated voice shows just how close she is to blowing up.

"W-well, there's a boy I met on shore earlier..." At this a tick mark appears on her head, but Lucy jumps to stop her from driving away. "AND HE SAVED ME!" She scream whispers, but it makes Aquarius sit and listen... for now. "He's fighting the men on the boat right now. We have to do something!" Seeing reason in her words, Aquarius flips out her phone and dials a few numbers before lifting it up to her ear.

"Hello?... U-huh... Listen, there's a boat not to far from shore... Yes, yes, I know. But it apparently holds," she pulls the phone from her ear for a moment. "Lucy, what's on the boat?" She wispers.

"Slave traders." Her guardians' eyes widen for a moment before she nods in recognition.

"The boat has _Slave traders_ on it... No, we rescued them... Oh wait! There's someone on the boat who is not one of them... Yes, I have someone with me who can... Okay then. Bye." She closes the phone and turns to the blond. "Happy?" At this Lucy nods furiously, but the blue cat also jumps up onto her shoulder, purring in confusion.

"Oh, uh... This is... Happy?" He gives her a look which she thinks is of confirmation, and continues. "He's Natsu's pet."

"Natsu?"

"The guy I was talking about." Aquarius nods, before driving towards shore just as police boats surround the yacht.

 **Wolves S. Wind (WW): So, I got inspired to write this by** _ **A Taste of Fire**_ **when chapter 17 was published, and my mind went wild. I started typing this not long after, just ta let chuu know. If ya wanna know what got me, go read it. It's pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hint to the part that sorta inspired my story (spoiler for it) trying to guess what Igneel said to Lucy.**

 **MyL (My Lucy): And what about my dad? He's is** _ **so**_ **much different from** _ **her**_ **dad. *points to Anime Lucy***

 **WW: Glad you asked, Lucy! That** _ **also**_ **came from** _ **A Taste of Fire**_ **, again, creds to that! As did a few other things. Loved it too much to not. Ya'll should go check it out.**

 **MyN (My Natsu): This is a loooong chapter, Wolfie.**

 **WW: W-W-W-WOLFIE!? The hell! Of** _ **course**_ **,** **I love writing!**

 **MyN: Thanks for telling me, Wolfie!**

 **Natsu-From-My-Other-Story= N7PHK: Wolfie, huh? I'll use that.**

 **WW: WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

 **N7PHK: Because you brought me here.**

 **MyN: Your name is so long, and weird, N7PHK.**

 **N7PHK: Not my fault. On** _ **my**_ **story, I'm called 'MyN'.**

 **MyN: But thatis what** _ **I'm**_ **called.**

 **WW: I don't have the patience for this. Fine, N7PHK. You will be called '** _ **Older Natsu**_ **'. ON.**

 **ON: ... ON? Like, to turn ON something? Wait, older? I'm not** _ **that**_ **old!**

 **WW: You're older than MyN.**

 **MyN: Old Man! Like Gildarts!**

 **Old Natsu: Bye. Just bye.**

 **WW: How's that? No? Well, til next time, see ya!**

 **MyN: Maaaan,** _ **I**_ **wanted to do that!**

 **MyL: Come on, Natsu.**


End file.
